memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Meru
| Marital Status = married | Spouse(s) = Kira Taban (deceased) | Children = Kira Nerys (daughter), Kira Reon (son, deceased), Kira Pohl (son, deceased) }} Kira Meru (2314-2353) was a female Bajoran who lived in the 24th century. She was the wife of Kira Taban and they had a daughter, Kira Nerys, and two sons, Kira Reon and Kira Pohl. Biography Early life When Meru was a child, she, like other Bajorans at the time, dreamed of having enough food to eat and nice clothes to wear. ( ) Singha and Terok Nor In the 2340s, Kira was living with her husband and children in the Singha refugee camp. In 2346, she was selected by Basso Tromac to become a comfort woman for the Cardassian contingent on Terok Nor. Due to her selection, her family would be given extra rations of food and medicine. While on the station, Meru caught the attention of Skrain Dukat and the two became lovers. Kira Nerys, who had travelled back in time from 2374 using the Orb of Time, discovered her mother's relationship with Dukat. Given an ultritium bomb by the resistance, she planned to kill her mother and Dukat, although she changed her mind at the last moment, getting Meru and Dukat out of their quarters before the bomb exploded. ( ) In 2347, Meru told Dukat that he was too compassionate for his fellow Cardassians to understand his abolition of Bajoran child labor. Despite her love for Dukat, she still supported the aims of the Resistance at the time. Meru's relationship with Dukat had begun to fracture by 2348, especially when Basso informed her that Dukat had taken another mistress, Tora Naprem. In 2353, Basso, tired of attending to Meru's needs, claimed to Dukat that Meru had informed him that she would contact Athra Dukat if Dukat left her and tell Dukat's wife of their relationship. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) Dukat later had Meru sent to Crell Moset's hospital on Bajor, where he had her infected with the Fostossa virus. She died shortly thereafter. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) Legacy Despite Meru's death, Dukat kept his promise to her and continued to send Taban extra food and medicine. Dukat also had Basso continue to monitor Meru's children, especially Nerys. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) Dukat would continue to monitor Kira into the 2360s, hoping that, in Meru's memory, he could steer her away from the Resistance and make her "appreciate" what the Cardassians were doing on Bajor. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) Such was Dukat's loyalty to Meru, he saved Nerys from being terminated by the Obsidian Order and replaced by Iliana Ghemor. ( ) Kira Nerys was told by her father that Meru had stayed behind in Singha and died there when she was three. ( ) Tir Remara discovered that Meru was Dukat's mistress after forcing Taban to give up the extra rations the Cardassians were giving to Meru's family. She would tell Elim Garak this revelation in 2374. ( ) Meru was an icon painter and also enjoyed Bajoran literature. She was also fond of Bajoran lilacs. ( , |Night of the Wolves}}) Appendices Appearances * * |Night of the Wolves}} * |Dawn of the Eagles}} External link * Category:Bajorans Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Artists Category:2314 births Category:2353 deaths